Hybrid: This Child
by Cath89
Summary: it’s 20 years before the tealons come to earth. Two tealons are trying to create a human tealon hydride But when the experiment canceled by the sydnod.. Please note: English is NOT my mother language, there will be mistakes is the grammar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never will be.. EFC is property of Tribune Entertaiment's, unfortunately, I just play with it..  
**Author:** Cath89  
**PG-13**  
**Note:** came on the idea with reading other EFC fanfic's, love the idea that an human/tealon is possible and that the tealons tried to make one. (thanks guys for the idea!!)Summary: it's 20 years before the tealons came to earth. Two tealons are trying to create a human/tealon hydride. But when the experiment cancelled by the synod, they go on drastic measures to save the experiment.

Please note: English is not my mother language, There are most possible mistakes in my grammar.

* * *

How could the synod done this.  
Order him to eliminate his own child.  
"My own child" he said soft. 

Da'an thought back to the meeting he just had experienced.  
Qou'on the leader of the synod had just told him that the hybrid projects won't continued.  
At least not before they made contact with Earth.  
And that the successful hybrid embryo had to be destroyed.  
Da'an who was shocked by Qou' on decision had asked when they finally will make contact.  
But that wasn't know yet.

2 years, for 2 years now, had the mother ship circled around the Earth solar system.  
And for 2 years Ne'eg and himself tried to make a hybrid.  
and now Qou'on just ordered that the experiment must be stopped? angry and sad Da' an got to the lab to say the child farewell.  
Only now, when he stood before the tank where slowly the embryo was crowing, he couldn't press the button what would stop live support for the embryo.  
The child had been made with his own tealon energy and he felt for it as if it was his child.  
He laid his hand on the tank and tried to make contact with the child in the commonality.  
Weak and soft the baby answered his call.  
Da' an almost lost his façade and if Tealon's could cry he would cried.

"We heard our orders" Da' an heard behind him. "I Know Ne'eg " Da' an said calmly and turned to Ne' eg  
"I discover that I find it difficult to eliminate this child" Ne' eg nodded and came closer to the tank  
"I understand Da'an" he said "despite the fact that she is just an embryo, I also made an bond with her.  
And tried to reach her in the commonalty like you did ."  
Da' an nodded and the two tealons looked at the tank with their experiment.

Minutes past by and both said nothing.

"we could bring her in the human mother like we planned it." said Da'an with a light form of hope in its voice. "But the synod.. " Ne' eg said full disbelief , Did Da'an really want to such a thing against the wishes of the synod? "They don't need to know " Da'an said on his natural calm voice . Ne'eg sign "we can her block from from the commonality. the synod will thinks that she is passed away, after that we bring we embryo into the human"  
"will the humans learn that's she isn't human?" Da'an asked with concern.  
"as long the baby's isn't born not" said Ne'eg.  
"And after?" asked Da'an.  
"yes" said Ne'eg "But we could hide her tealon pathways with just simply closed them. She would look like an normal human"  
Da'an only nodded and looked to his hand where he saw his own tealon pathways.  
"can this be undone?" he asked finally.  
"yes" said Ne'eg "the problem is that I can only do the operation after she is born."  
Da'an signed and closed his blue eyes "that's an serious problem"If the baby will show here tealon energy, the humans will know that she isn't human.  
A human baby what glowed blue isn't normal.

There was a short silence between the tealon when they though about an solution.  
"We can communicate with her" Da'an suddenly said.  
And an small smile appeared on his face.  
"she is part Tealon, she will understand it when we told her to not use her tealon side.  
As long she is alone with the humans"  
Ne'eg nodded. "that can work Da'an, we will follow this plan"

"good" said Da'an.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to not finished this story.

Sorry.

If you can read Dutch visit then the Dutch version.

Translating Dutch to English is just to much work so I decided to complete Hybrid only in Dutch.


End file.
